Casualidad
by Yuna-DW
Summary: Un ONE SHOT de InuxKik Un reencuentro, en un bar una noche de viernes. Con la canción CASUALIDAD de Miranda!...


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni los personajes (por mi desgracia) así que me toca hacer fics. La canción es Casualidad de Miranda, que tampoco me pertenece. Así que cero demandas!**

**Casualidad…**

**ONE SHOT**

En una cuidad muy ajetreada se habían conocido, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él a primera vista. Él también. Ellos eran completamente opuestos. Ella era seria, callada, reservada. Él por otro lado era alegre, platicador, y arrogante. ¿Cómo estos dos opuestos pararon perdidamente enamorados? es un misterio y de cómo ese amor se les termino también fue uno. Cuando se separaron ella juró jamás enamorarse de nuevo, lo había cumplido. Él había jurado jamás enamorarse de alguien más, no lo cumplió.

Él estaba en un bar, esa noche, casualmente la chica entro en el también. Él la vio, ella lo vio. Los labios de ambos susurraron él nombre del otro. Él se encontraba en la barra, ella casualmente, se sentó a su lado. No se dirigían una sola palabra, era un silencio incomodo.

La chica tomo aire y dijo.

_Busco más que decir_

_Algo nuevo de mí_

_Algunas frases que conformen una historia_

_Que se grabe en tu memoria_

_Como te grabaste tú_

_En mí_

Él conocía la melodía, sonrió. Le pidió a un mesero que pusiera la canción, las notas de la melodía invadieron el lugar, la chica cerró los ojos y trato de sonreír, pero no podía.

"Kikyou" dijo el chico viéndola, seguía tan hermosa como antes. "Inuyasha" dijo ella abriendo los ojos. "Debes estar esperando a alguien, mejor me voy…"

_Tu presencia ya ves_

_Condiciona mi actuar_

_Acelerando mis latidos y mis pasos_

_Reprimiendo los abrazos_

_Que otras veces yo te di_

_A ti_

Al oír esto el chico vio los ojos de su acompañante, que lo detenía con la mirada. "Quédate" le dijo ella en un tono suplicante, lo necesitaba. "Esta bien" dijo el tomando asiento de nuevo y pidiendo otro trago. Ella estaba sufriendo cada minuto del encuentro después de todo ella aún amaba a Inuyasha…

_Preferiría ser un poco más_

_Poco más duro para soportar_

_Tener que hablarte así como si nada_

_Después de haberte dicho que ya te he olvidado_

_Que eres parte de un pasado_

_Cuando quiero recurrir_

_Nunca más_

"¿Como estas?" dijo Inuyasha que lo último que había sabido después de dejar a Kikyou era que estaba mal, muy mal. Pero era demasiado cobarde para volver y pedirle perdón esperando una negativa como respuesta, o talvez era orgullo. "Bien, y ¿tu?" dijo ella. Le dolía hablar con Inuyasha así, con tanta tranquilidad, como si nunca hubiera estado con él. Como que si jamás hubieran pasado noches juntos y compartiendo su alma.

_Se que no lo crees_

_O talvez no has podido verlo_

_Pero también he sufrido mucho al dejarte_

_Me he sentido miserable_

_Pero se que fue mejor_

_Así_

"Bien" contestó él. "Que mal mentiroso eres" le dijo ella. "¿Por qué?" preguntó él sonriendo. "Por que si estuvieras bien no estarías aquí, no vienes desde…bueno desde que ya no nos frecuentamos" dijo ella. Él sabía a que se refería ella. "Es que no había tenido tiempo" se excusó él. "me imagino" dijo ella sarcásticamente. "Kikyou, era" pero ella no lo dejo terminar de hablar…"Kagome" dijo ella.

_Nada tuvo que ver_

_El haber conocido a alguien_

_Por que tu luz en mi ya no se reflejaba_

_Y en tus ojos no encontraba_

_Lo que a mi me enamoró_

_De ti_

"Sabes que ella no tuvo la culpa de que lo nuestro acabara" dijo él. "solo la solapas" le dijo ella. "¿Por que no me dices que ella te hacia sentir mejor que yo, ¿por qué me mentiste?" dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. "Kikyou yo te amaba…" ella lo cayo de nuevo. "Pero amabas mas a Kagome" replico ella…

_Preferiría ser un poco más_

_Poco más duro para soportar_

_Tener que hablarte así como si nada_

_Después de haberte dicho que ya te he olvidado_

_Que eres parte de un pasado_

_Cuando quiero recurrir_

_Nunca más_

"Sabes que no" dijo él. "Claro Inuyasha, sigue mintiéndome" dijo ella llena de rabia, derramando el líquido salado por sus delicadas mejillas. "Kikyou, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que explicar que la magia entre tu y yo termino?" dijo el desviando su mirada al piso. "El día en que me mires a los ojos y me digas que no me amas, que no me deseas y que no quieres saber nada de mi, el día que me veas a la cara y me digas lo mismo." Dijo ella.

"Kikyou yo…"

_Sin embargo_

_Te veo y me provocas_

_Me harás escaparme ahora contigo_

_Y estar juntos una vez más_

_Llévame esta noche como antes_

_Olvidémonos por hoy_

_De lo que ayer_

_Nos separó_

"Yo…aún te amo Inuyasha" dijo ella colocando una mano en la cara de él. Él tomo la mano de ella entre las suyas. "Kikyou…yo…" dijo él, ella lo cayo con una mano "_Llévame esta noche como antes olvidémonos por hoy de lo que ayer nos separó" _dijo ella acercándose más a él.

"Kikyou yo te amo, pero me da miedo salir lastimado de nuevo" dijo él. "A mi también me da miedo Inuyasha, no sabes cuanto he sufrido por tu ausencia…" dijo ella.

_Puedes ver que lo que estas_

_Pidiendo es exacta la cosa que yo quiero hacer_

_Puede ser que este encuentro casual_

_Nos lleve a dormir juntos por última vez_

"Kikyou, ¿quisieras estar con migo por hoy?" Dijo él levantándose de la silla y tendiéndole una mano, ella dudo por unos segundos antes de tomar la mano de él. Él la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Pero no fue un beso cualquiera, era un beso transmitiéndole todo lo que había deseado sus labios, tantas cosas que dejo por una estupidez. Los labios de ambos juguetearon un rato, hasta que Kikyou rompió la unión. "Lo siento ¿hice algo mal?" dijo él sorprendido. "no, lo que hiciste estaba demasiado bien" dijo ella sonriendo por primera vez en la velada. Inuyasha la llevo a su departamento, adentro de el, la pasión se fue apoderando de ambos, pero Kikyou consulto algo antes de perderse en las caricias que Inuyasha le proporcionaba. "¿Y Kagome?" preguntó Kikyou. "No importa, nada importa hoy, solo nosotros dos, amor" dijo él…

_El reloj se detiene cuando tus palabras_

_Me alcanzan y entonces mis pies se levantan_

_No me cuido y me ilusionaré otra vez…_

**FIN**


End file.
